Old Town Road (Remix)
( )https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1196473150717992960 (Classic only) |artist = ft. |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = Classic November 18, 2019 (Demo) January 23, 2020 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Line Dance Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Line Dance Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic/Line Dance Version) |dg = (Classic) / / (Line Dance Version) |alt = Line Dance Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (Line Dance Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic to (Bar) |gc = Classic to Line Dance Version / / |lc = Classic |kcal = |pictos = 121 (Classic) |dura = 2:37 |nowc = OldTownRoad OldTownRoadALT (Line Dance Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais |perf = Classic Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ Line Dance Version Miguel Flores (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/B5rykkJhUlW/ Jéssika Jessy (P2) Taylor Seage (P3) }}"Old Town Road (Remix)" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with a black beard. He wears a black cowboy hat with a yellow trim, a pair of black aviator sunglasses, a red, caped blazer with orange lines, an aqua blue polo shirt, an orange vest with a yellow chain hanging out of a pocket, a pair of black pants with holes in the knees and left thigh, a gold studded belt, and a pair of aqua blue cowboy boots with yellow embellishments. He has a thin black outline. During Billy Ray Cyrus's verses, his blazer and vest change to dark sky blue, and gives off a yellow glowing outline over the black outline. Line Dance Version The routine is performed by a trio. They have magenta outlines. 'P1' P1 is a man with an orange hat with a brown band and a black beard. He has a brown bandana around his neck, a brown vest, a blue shirt with tassels on the sleeves, brown and dark green pants with tassels on each leg, and brown boots. Wrapped around his waist is a belt with a gold buckle and a gun hostler. 'P2' P2 is a woman with a brown hat with a blue band and orange hair that's braided. She wears a brown shirt with black tassels on the bottom, a blue corset, two gold bracelets, brown pants with gold buttons, and black boots. 'P3' P3 is a man with a brown hat with a gold band and black sideburns. He wears a blue shirt with buttoned black suspenders and a brown bandana, a black holster and brown belt with a gold buckle, blue pants, and orange boots. Oldtownroadalt coach 1.png|P1 Oldtownroadalt coach 2.png|P2 Oldtownroadalt coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background takes place in a desert. Between verses and choruses, it switches between day and night. Orange silhouettes of wild western architecture, including saloons and a windmill, and various cowboys and cowgirls are shown in partial opacity. During the second chorus, the ground and sky are red. Line Dance Version The background starts off and ends with the coaches in a wanted poster. It then transitions into a western town, with a saloon with the title "Old Town Saloon," in the background and two other buildings next to the coaches. Soon, the setting turns to night, with lights going on and off to the beat. A train appears during the "Riding on a tractor" and Billy's verse. At night, the train has a picture of a horse, the lyrics during Lil Nas's and Billy's part, and passengers on the train. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: Spin your body up to your torso. Oldtownroad gm 1.png|Gold Move Oldtownroad gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance Version There is 1 Gold Move in the Line Dance routine: Gold Move: Touch the rim of your hat, then lower your hand. Oldtownroadalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Oldtownroadalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Cowboy, Baby! *Must Dance 2020 *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Simple Dances *2020 Party Starter! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Line Dance Version Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Lil Nas X in the series. *'' '' is the twelfth official remix in the series. *'' '' is the third song in the series to have a Line Dance Alternate routine, after Jailhouse Rock and Hit The Road Jack. *" ", "boobies", "booty", "bras", and " " are censored. Classic *The background reuses elements from Timber 's background. *The coaches from the Line Dance version and Wake Me Up appear as silhouettes in the background. **''Kill This Love'' and mark the first two times the Alternate version of a routine appears in the background of its Classic counterpart. *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. *Unlike the Sneak Preview 2020 songs on Just Dance Now, this song uses the pictobar in the song's preview. *Playing three times in unlocks the Timber posters as a sticker. *The coach appears in the teaser for Panini. *Two pictograms are named after Flamenco dancing. Line Dance Version *Although "Marlboro" is censored, the brand is still displayed in the lyrics quoted on the train passing by in the background. *Playing (Line Dance Version) three times in unlocks the Viva Las Vegas sign sticker. Gallery Game Files Oldtownroad cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' Oldtownroadalt cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad cover albumcoach.png| album coach Oldtownroadalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) oldtownroadalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) oldtownroadalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) oldtownroadalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoad_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) OldTownRoad 1318.png|Avatar (Classic) Oldtownroad gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) OldTownRoadALT 1330.png|P1 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1331.png|P2 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1332.png|P3 s avatar (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroadalt p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad wdf ava.png|World Dance Floor avatar OldTownRoad_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Oldtownroad jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Oldtownroad jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Oldtownroad jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Oldtownroadalt jd2020 menu.png|Line Dance Version on the menu (8th-gen) Oldtownroadalt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Line Dance Version, 8th-gen) Oldtownroadalt jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Line Dance Version, 8th-gen) Oldtownroad_jd2020_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Oldtownroad jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection menu (Classic, Wii) Oldtownroad jdnow menu.JPG|'' '' on the menu (Classic) Oldtownroad jdnow coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen (Classic, Computer) Oldtownroad jdnow coachmenu phone.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Phone) Oldtownroad jdnow score.JPG| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 Oldtownroad gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165383280717418498 oldtownroad promo coach.png|Promotional coach Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others Oldtownroad thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad_pictoerror1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Left arrow is telling you to move your left arm forward instead of backward) Oldtownroad_pictoerror2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Right arrow is telling you to move your right arm forward instead of backward) Jd02 item 11.png|Sticker unlocked from dancing to (Line Dance Version) three times Videos Official Music Video Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Official Movie) ft. Billy Ray Cyrus Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus - Old Town Road (Just Dance 2020 Version) Teasers Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Old Town Road Just Dance 2020 Old Town Road - Just Dance Now 'Line Dance Version' Old Town Road Line Dance Just Dance 2020 Extractions Classic OldTownRoadJDN| preview using the pictobar References Site Navigation tr:Old Town Road (Remix) Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Country Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Clean versions Category:Remixes Category:Miguel Flores Category:Jéssika Jessy Category:Line Dance Routine Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Songs by Lil Nas X Category:Taylor Seage Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now